Si j'ai pu, tu pourras
by Line Alen Butler
Summary: Une lettre de Robin à Luffy. Une lettre d'encouragement. Parce qu'il doit se relever. Il ne peut pas abandonner. Luffy est fort. Robin veut l'aider à se relever.


Tout était noir autour de moi. Tout était nuit. Tout était sombre. Tout n'était qu'obscurité.

* * *

_Alors pourquoi, ton sourire m'apparaissait lumineux ?_

* * *

«**Attrapez-la !**» «**C'est Nico Robin ! L'enfant démon ! Ne la laissez pas s'échapper !**» «**79 millions de berrys... Tu nous dois bien ça petite ingrate !**»

C'était ma vie à 8 ans. La triste et sombre vie que je menais en ayant voulu croire à ce qui m'apparaissait être un semblant d'espoir.

«**Va en mer Robin ! Là-bas, tu trouveras des amis prêts à tout pour te protéger, personne n'est fait pour être seul en ce monde !**»

C'était ces paroles que je suivais. Ces mots qui m'avaient paru si simples et qui pourtant, lorsqu'on tentait de les appliquer, s'avéraient si complexes.

* * *

_Mais toi, tu as réussi à leur donner un sens._

* * *

J'ai toujours tenté de rester dans le droit chemin, même avec ma tête mise à prix. Mais on aurait dit que pour l'argent, toute l'innocence d'une petite fille s'évanouissait. Pour quelques poignées de millions de berrys, les gens pouvaient trahir sans scrupule. Pourtant, je ne leur en ai pas voulu. Je les comprenais d'une certaine manière. Après tout, quel mal y avait-il à se trouver dans les normes ?

Pourtant, mon existence à moi, n'avait rien de «normale». Pour tous, j'étais un démon, un être maléfique. Je n'étais plus une petite fille de 8 ans à la recherche d'une famille ou d'amis. On me dénigrait déjà. Ma réputation «démoniaque» me précédait à chaque rencontre. Force est de reconnaître que je n'avais ma place nulle part. Et tout cela, je dois l'admettre, me faisait terriblement souffrir.

On dit que l'erreur est humaine. Les défauts aussi. Mais était-ce un défaut ou une erreur d'être née ? De souhaiter vivre comme tout le monde et avec tout le monde ? C'est ce que j'ai fini par croire avec le temps.

* * *

_Mais tu m'as fais prononcé les paroles que je m'étais juré de taire. Grâce à toi, j'ai avoué au monde que je désirai vivre._

* * *

Plus tard, je me suis alliée avec bon nombre de pirates. Des malfaiteurs, tous plus idiots les uns que les autres. Il ne m'était pas très difficile de leur fausser compagnie, surtout lorsqu'on sait que la trahison m'est devenue chose aisée. Ce qui était plus complexe, en revanche, c'était d'entendre leurs mots. Leurs paroles qui me blessaient si fort. Et qui me faisaient perdre toute confiance...

«**Mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne Robin ! Une fille comme toi ne peut pas vivre !**», «**Traîtresse ! Elle s'est joué de nous ! Je savais qu'on n'aurait pas dû faire confiance à un démon !**», «**Personne ne veut de toi ! Tu n'as pas d'amis !**», «**Démon ! Monstre ! Meure !**».

* * *

_Mais toi, tu m'as sauvé la vie lorsque même moi, j'avais décidé de l'abandonner._

* * *

Une étoile. Un soleil. Un lion à tête d'or peut-être. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment tu es apparu dans ma vie. Dans cet univers si obscure où rien n'avait scintillé depuis bien longtemps.

Tu as su me rendre espoir lorsque je ne demandais qu'à mourir. Tu as su trouver les mots qui m'ont touché là où la plaie est devenue cicatrice. Tu as réussi à me rendre le sourire et à me faire rire encore. Tu m'as acceptée telle que j'étais sans jamais te jouer de moi. Tu as fais l'idiot en me laissant intelligente. Tu m'as attribué une place au sein de ton coeur et de ton équipage alors que je ne t'en demandais pas tant. Tu as fais de moi une personne «bien» et «désirée» lorsque le monde entier voulait me voir trépasser.

Et enfin, Luffy, toi seul m'a retenue lorsque je vous ai tourné le dos en prétextant une trahison.

Toi et ton équipage. Oh pardon, toi et _notre_ équipage. Vous m'avez sauvé.

Je ne sais pas comment tu te vois, sûrement comme quelqu'un de très faible en ce moment. J'en suis désolée Luffy, vraiment. J'aimerai prendre toute ta souffrance en moi et te laisser pur, pour ne voir dans ces journaux que l'image éclatante de ton sourire si pur et sincère. Car oui, j'aime ton sourire.

Je sais ce que ça fait de voir une personne qui t'es chère mourir sous tes yeux. Pire dans ton cas ! Ace, ton grand frère t'es tombé dans les bras. Mais au moins, tu auras pu l'accompagner dans ses derniers instants...

Je m'en veux de ne pas être à tes côtés, comme tu as été aux miens pendant tout ce temps. J'aimerai, moi aussi, devenir un astre brillant qui te redonnerai espoir, qui te guérirait de cette blessure sans doute insurmontable.

Vraiment Luffy, j'aimerai te rendre ce que tu m'as donné. J'aimerai, moi aussi, être ton étoile, ton soleil, celle qui perfore ton monde ténébreux. De la même manière que tu as fais irruption dans le mien.

Alors je m'entrainerai. Je deviendrai plus forte. Je te protègerai à mon tour. Je ferai de toi le prochain Seigneur des Pirates.

Je te promets d'éclairer tes nuits d'une lanterne bienveillante et d'éloigner tes cauchemars et les démons qui pourraient te hanter, d'apaiser tes angoisses et d'atténuer tes souffrances.

_Je te promets Luffy, de devenir un ange, alors que le monde me croyait démon._

Nico Robin.

* * *

P.S. : Ton sourire est vrai. Ton sourire est sincère. Toute la lumière qui s'en dégage n'est pas le fruit du hasard. C'est juste toi. Monkey D. Luffy. Ton espoir n'est pas une chimère. Moi, j'y crois. On y croit tous. Tiens bon. J'ai tenu. Tu es plus fort. Tu y arriveras. **Je t'aime.**


End file.
